gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Doug Schneid
is a character that appears in the Mobile Suit Gundam Side Story: Missing Link video game. He piloted a MS-06S Zaku II Commander Type and later, a customized version of MS-08TX Efreet. Background An excellent mobile suit pilot, Schneid's MS unit was wiped out at the onset of One Year War and he was the lone survivor. He was exempted from further punishment or demotion due to his impressive score in the battle. To salvage his reputation, he took up the role of MS pilot instructor cum commander of the newly-formed Marchosias MS regiment, and was responsible in guiding this group of budding pilots throughout the One Year Year. Personality & Character Haunted by the experience and failures at the onset of One Year War, Schneid craved victories at heart, and was determined to protect his group of young proteges at all cost so they could develop their piloting careers and as future leaders. He was straight to his Marchosias' apprentices but they all looked up to him as a reassuring father figure, due to his excellent MS piloting skills, experience and leadership. Similar to Char Aznable, Schneid was very active in front line battles to show his team the way to victory and to safeguard Zeon's future by protecting the next generation. Skills & Abilities Schneid was shown to be a stern but fair MS regiment leader so that his apprentices won't throw away their lives in battles meaninglessly. He had shown his excellent MS piloting abilities after he received a customized version of MS-08TX Efreet to aid his regiment's campaigns on Earth. He was also a good judge of talents and characters, as he correctly groomed Vincent Gleissner as Marchosias's deputy commander and he valued the same ideals with E.F.F. Slave Wraith's Fred Reber, who was cut from the similar cloth just like him. History Schneid became the instructor and commander of Zeon Marchosias MS regiment early in the One Year War, leading a group of young and inexperienced MS pilots to participate major military campaigns from space to Earth such as Operation British, Earth Drop Operations, Odessa Campaigns, and Jaburo Invasion throughout the One Year War. During the raid of California Base in December U.C. 0079, Schneid entrusted the leadership of Marchosias to his protege Vincent Gleissner, while he stayed behind to ensure the safe launch of Marchosias's HLV back to space. Together with Fred Reber, Schneid repelled waves of Federation's advances before he finally succumbed to an unspecified illness and physical exhaustion. In his last words, Schneid told Reber that his proudest moment in life was to know Vincent Gleissner and Fred Reber, with the former who represent a bright future of Zeon's generation while latter was someone he could relate to. Moved by Schneid's ideals, Reber would take over Schneid's Efreet unit and defected to Zeon Remnants after the war ended. Schneid's Efreet unit would be modified over the ensuring years to become MS-08TX/S Efreet Schneid. Gallery MSG-ML_28.jpg MSG-ML_29.jpg SD Gundam G Generation Genesis Character Sprite 0141.png|As seen in SD Gundam G Generation Genesis ja:ダグ・シュナイド